


"you look good, man"

by valameudeus



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Canon Compliant, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Unrequited Love, compulsive lying?? ig???, hes Gay™ & lies, im just posting this bc i liked it, its basically That, jared acknowledges it tho, sorta???, the formatting is weird bc i wrote it on my phone ://, they both lie n no they dont talk abt it, this was written Before ive read this scene dont blame me ://
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valameudeus/pseuds/valameudeus
Summary: you see, jared has this problem of saying things in almost an autopilot mode. whenever he approached someone, he'd say something either stupid or insulting, or both, most of the time.the thing is, he lies a lot. like, way too much. lies about little, meaningless things. more than a normal person should, or would anyway.(jared is not a normal person, but everyone already knows that.)





	"you look good, man"

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, this is post the events of deh n sorta connected to the book, since i used two dialogues from there,. this was written before ive read the book & took it from what i found,, so that means that this scene is Totally innacurate,,,, also i feel like jared is a little ooc?? idk- & implied kleinsen bc im a sucker for 'em,,

You see, Jared has this problem of saying things in almost na autopilot mode. Whenever he approached someone, he'd say something either stupid or insulting, or both, most of the time.

The thing is, he lies a lot. Like, way too much. Lies about little, meaningless things. More than a normal person should, or would anyway.

(Jared is not a normal person, but everyone already knows that.)

It's pretty similar to Evan's situation, if you stop to think about it. They both have this horrible habit of compulsively lying, even to each other sometimes— Jared recognizes almost immediately when Evan lies to him, for most of the time, but he does that a lot more than him, though. The difference is: he knows when to stop, Evan _doesn't_.

Actually, he is way too sarcastic, too straight-forward and a lot more rude than Evan could ever be.

Well, more than he saw Evan ever be, anyway. Jared knew, though, that the boy knew how to get through people's skin, how to affect them— it'd happened to him anyway. He doesn't like to talk about it.

But the point is, Evan is not a saint, he himself can say so— Jared is not an angel either, but at least he admits it, acknowledges it. After all, who he is to judge anyway?— after what he's seen. After, well, everything.

And unexpectedly, Evan approaches him one day, wanting to apologize. He was so fucking genuine about it, Jared could see. His eyes showed nothing but regret and his body was shaking so much that he thought that the other boy got a cold or something. If he was being honest, he'd thought that he was the one who needed to ask for forgiveness, but it quite gave him a satisfaction seeing the other boy feel bad after everything they'd gone through. Evan apologized for everything; dismissing his use from The Connor Project, neglecting him, declining his offers of hanging out, and, as he said, everything.

So, they were talking, he guesses. Not too often, but sometimes they'd engage in a conversation, ignoring the big elephant who still was in the room.

"You look good, man." Evan had told him one day. Jared tried to brush off the heat in his face, and convince himself that the comment didn't got him at all. (It _did_.)

So, he did the best thing he ever does in his life. Lies, of course.

"I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but I'm still not into guys." He said, and almost cringed at it. God, he's terrible. He lied about not liking boys, he lied about his girlfriend, he even lied about his friends. (What kind of loser lies about their friends? Oh, wait, Jared does.)

Jared wished he had more control over his mouth and the stupid things he says. Supposedly, he was going to know how to manage his feelings as he grew up, but more and more lies continued to appear. It wasn't a surprise; when did he not lie?

He's also almost sure that he triggered Connor's death, in some part. All because he couldn't stay quiet, he couldn't not make fun— not even that, just couln't make the awkward silence continue like it should have. Couldn't _not_ be an asshole for once. And where did that got him anyway? Well, tears, mostly. Not that he'd admit it loudly, of course. He has a reputation, or whatever.

As Evan walked away timidly, Jared sighed, berating on himself mentally. Couldn't he be normal for once?

(Jared is not normal, not at all.)

He wished he could shut up for once in his life, or be honest at least. To someone. Anyone.

Well, since honesty isn't in Jared's many qualities list— he doesn't have so many as he claims, but he likes to think that he has— what more can he do?


End file.
